


The Other Pack

by AirbendernamedJay (autisticmockingjay)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventures of Naga and Pabu, Gen, Naga POV, TMONagaandPabuChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticmockingjay/pseuds/AirbendernamedJay
Summary: Naga and Pabu go exploring alone while Korra and Bolin are busy. They end up stumbling across a pack of polar bear dogs that Naga does not want to leave alone.





	The Other Pack

It was a mild day by the standards of South Pole weather. Sunlight shimmered down, reflecting off the tundra in an almost blinding way. Snow captured by the wind, swirled over the white expanse. Twisting and dancing until it reached the sheer drop to towards the sea. Ice crept over the sea spreading out from the base of the cliff until it reached deeper waters.

Naga trotted along the edge of the cliff, careful to avoid wandering too close as the edge was slippery and the drop a risk few animals without wings would risk. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and as she panted happily, pausing only to sniff at a rock or patch of discoloured snow.

Korra was busy with her Avatar duties and Naga had grown tired of waiting for her, longing to run over the ice just for a while in order to stretch her legs and inspect the area for new smells. She knew her companion would join her on the snowy tundra soon enough. Until then Naga was happy to just wander in the company of only her small, red furred friend.

Pabu had buried himself into Naga’s coat, just between her shoulders where the fur was longest. Being less suited to the frigid atmosphere than the polar bear dog he found the outside a little overwhelming. Bolin had wanted to help Korra with whatever duty she was attending to. So he had sought refuge with his larger friend. He hadn’t known she’d be wandering away from the nice warm fire but her body gave off just enough heat that he wasn’t too cold. As long as the wind didn’t blow harshly against his whiskers.

Neither animal really understood what exactly it was that their humans had to do that kept them from spending time with them. Humans, Naga thought, were very strange and complicated beings but Korra did give great ear scratches and she would defend her with her life. For Korra was part of her pack. A pack that now extended to the fire ferret on her back and a few other humans. Perhaps it was a strange combination of species but Naga was happy with how things were. Not every pack had to be the same.

Pabu poked his head out from his nest within Naga’s fur. He squeaked in surprise as the cold air chilled him, ducking his head down slightly as he shivered. Naga huffed in sympathy for her small friend wondering if she should carry Pabu back home where he could warm himself by the fire while they awaited Korra and Bolin to return.

She turned slightly ready to start running back home when the wind carried an unmistakable scent towards her nostrils. She froze in place, raising her head in the air and inhaling deeply. Her lips curled up as she bared her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously. Intruders on her pack’s territory. Her fur bristled in anger. She supposed she hadn’t been patrolling the borders with Korra as often recently. Her scent markers were likely fading.

Still it was strange to smell other polar bear dogs this close to a human settlement. Pabu chattered cautiously. He didn’t understand why Naga’s behaviour had suddenly shifted so dramatically. Naga growled deeply, taking off in the direction of the scent without a second thought. Pabu squeaked in confusion. His paws gripping onto Naga’s fur as she picked up her pace until she was galloping at full speed towards the scent of the intruders. Her paws sending flurries of snow flying upward as she ran.

It didn’t take long until Naga could see them. A small pack consisting of five individuals. Two males and three females by the scent of them. As Naga skidded to a halt Pabu’s grip on her fur faltered and he tumbled off her back into a pile of the cold, wet snow.

A disgruntled chattering could be heard from within the pile as Pabu forced his head out, a mound of snow still balanced between his ears. He squeaked irritably at Naga, his small body shivering as he pulled himself out.

Naga ignored him, her eyes focused on the intruding pack. They walked close together, a large male with a scar over his nose leading them forward. An obviously pregnant female trotted closely behind him. Naga growled, if this pack wanted to find a place to raise their cubs it would not be on her pack’s territory.

She was about to tear forwards, ready to defend her territory and her pack to the death if necessary but something stopped her. A smaller male trailed after the pack obviously the son of the scarred male otherwise he would have been chased off by now. From his size Naga could tell he was old enough to have left and started his own pack. The two females in front of him, probably his sisters only looked around a year old. They still bounced as they walked, pouncing on each other playfully, their tails wagging frantically.

Pabu clambered over to Naga’s leg, scrambling up it and perching himself on her head as he followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. He tilted his head curiously and let out a long sequence of squeaks. Naga made no sound. Slowly her paws carried her forwards, she approached the pack with her head lowered. Hoping that the direction of the wind would conceal her scent and her white fur would keep her from being seen amongst the snow.

Pabu squeaked again, this time nipping gently at Naga’s ear. He didn’t like the direction they were heading. In his experience walking towards a group of large, obviously predatory animals was not the best idea. He’d seen Naga crush bone with her jaws but knew she would never hurt him, these polar bear dogs on the other hand he wasn’t so sure about. Naga ignored him. Only letting out a quick warning growl to tell him to be quiet. Her ear twitching from where he’d bitten her.

The pack paused when they reached the cliff edge. The scarred older male looking downwards towards the sea ice. Naga kept still, watching the pack carefully. Pabu squeaked nervously, jumping down from Naga’s head deciding he just wanted to go home. He missed the warmth of the fire, all this snow didn’t agree with him and if Naga wanted to spend hours following a pack of dangerous predators then he was sure she could handle herself without him.

Unfortunately the small squeak and thump of Pabu hitting the ground caught the attention of the young male in the pack. His ears perked up and he swung his head towards Naga. His nostrils flaring as he tried to catch the scent of whatever had made that sound.

Unaware of the attention his actions had brought Pabu began to pick his way through the snow. His red fur showing up dangerously well against the expanse of white. The young male’s eyes narrowed, he turned his body towards the small creature, his body tensing as he crept forwards.

Naga barely noticed the young male slip away from his pack. Her attention on the mated pair. The scarred male and pregnant female seemed to be inspecting the sea ice below the cliff. She wondered if they were searching for a hunting ground. Her fur bristled at the thought of another pack hunting on her territory. Especially if they were also going to rear cubs as well. This was her pack’s territory, they might pose a threat to Korra, Pabu and all her other pack members if they stayed, she couldn’t have that.

Pabu continued to make his way through the snow. Every now and then he paused to shake the snow off his already frozen paws. He panted from the exertion, little clouds escaping his jaws as he did so. He’d already made it a fair distance from Naga but was still a long way from home.

Without any warning something large pounced on him. Letting out a terrified screech he instantly darted forwards out from underneath the large paws that tried to pin him down. He rushed forwards zig-zagging as best he could as the predator chased him. Teeth snapped shut dangerously close to his tail. He continued to chatter loudly in terror, pulling his tail closer to his body in an attempt to protect it.

Naga’s ears twitched as she turned her gaze towards the sound. The young male from the pack charged after a red blur that she instantly knew to be Pabu. Her lips curled in rage. She knew the intruders would be a risk to her pack. She charged into the male, barrelling him over as she roared threateningly. She would tear him limb from limb for trying to harm her pack.

The male was taken by surprise, he yelped scrambling in the snow, trying desperately to avoid the teeth of the slightly larger polar bear dog assaulting him. The rest of his pack heard his plight andhis father and sisters rushed to his aid.

The two polar bear dogs wrestled fiercely. The male starting to get the upper hand as he fought back, rearing onto his back legs and pushing Naga back and almost biting down on her muzzle when Pabu jumped on him and sunk his teeth in to his ear. He whined, shaking his head in an attempt to get the ferret off him. The male brought a paw to his head, swiping at Pabu who jumped onto Naga’s back quickly to avoid the claws hurtling towards him. Naga swiped with her paw, it connected to his shoulder and he toppled.

Naga grunted. Her teeth flashing threatening before she crashed against him, now both of them had reared onto their hind legs, paws swinging wildly. Neither seemed to be about to give up the fight any time soon.

The male’s pack were almost upon them. The fight had brought the two dangerously close to the cliff edge. The male’s jaws shot forwards sinking into Naga’s shoulder. Naga yelped in pain. Her legs buckling as she slipped. Her front legs wrapped around the male as she fell backwards pulling him over the edge of the cliff with her and hurtling towards the sea ice with Pabu clinging to Naga’s tail.

Had the ice been thicker that day then that would have been the end for all three of them. As it happened the ice was thin that day. At least where Naga and the young male struck it. They crashed through into the water and were only stunned for an instant.

Naga kicked out with her paws pushing herself towards the surface. Her body knocked against the male as they both tried to reach the gap they’d entered through. Bubbles escaped Naga’s mouth as she paddled upwards.

Her head was the first to burst out of the water just seconds before the male’s, she took a long gulp of air. The male was quick to pull himself out of the water the ice cracking and breaking beneath him. He panted as he swum forwards, breaking the ice until he reached a place where it was thick enough to bear his weight.

On a patch of thinner ice, Pabu had managed to pull himself out. He shook the water from his fur and crouched down, wrapping his tail around his body in an attempt to warm himself. He spotted Naga’s head poking above the water, the male she’d been fighting previously sitting a few steps away watching her carefully.

Naga tried to pull herself up but the searing pain in her shoulder prevented her from pulling her self up. Every time the ice broke she sank deeper underwater. It took a little bit more energy each time she sank to bring herself back to the surface. The male tilted his head very slightly, is ears twitching. Naga eventually got to the edge of the thick ice but couldn’t quite manage to drag her body out of the water, her paws slid over the ice even as she tried to dig her claws in. She whined in a mixture of fear and exhaustion, knowing that if she couldn’t pull herself out of the water she’d likely drown.

The male approached her cautiously. Naga growled warningly although due to her exhaustion it wasn’t nearly as threatening as she’d like. The male simply wagged his tail and lowered his head, creeping forwards in what was meant to be a friendly gesture. Naga eyed him in cautious confusion.

Eventually he was on top of her, he reached down with his jaws and grasped the scruff of her neck pulling her up. Once the majority of her body weight was out of the water Naga was able to pull herself forwards. She collapsed on the ice, panting in exhaustion. Her shoulder stinging from the wound and the salt water.

A few barks echoed through the air. The male raised his head, standing quickly and looking up at the top of the cliff where his pack looked down on him. He howled mournfully in reply. Naga raised her head too, her ears flattening as she felt the other polar bear dogs sadness. She knew what it was like to be separated from a pack. She’d felt it when she was a cub, then Korra had found her and she’d had a new pack but she remembered that sadness was almost unbearable.

She whined sympathetically at the male as he trotted forwards, jumping up at the cliff face as if he had any hope of climbing it. There was only one way to get to the top of the cliff without the help of a human that could control water. That was to walk around to where the boats came to shore. Then walk through the human settlement and up the snowy slope towards where the pack now barked down at their fallen pack mate.

Naga heaved herself to her paws, shaking herself dry despite the fact it pained her. She spotted Pabu a short distance away. She barked quietly, calling him over. He chirped, glancing warily at the male but dashed over to her and onto her back where he licked at the wound on her shoulder. Luckily her thick fur had protected her for the most part, the bite wasn’t too deep and Korra would likely be able to heal her when they were reunited.

She barked at the male. He turned towards her warily, wondering if she was about to continue their fight. Naga simply raised her tail in a friendly gesture and indicated that he should follow her. He hesitated looking back up at his pack and then back at her. Naga pointed towards the boat place with her nose. This was the only way he would be able to get back up to his pack. He seemed to understand.

He barked up at his pack and approached Naga with his tail wagging. Naga started to limp forwards, the male whined and moved over to her injured side, sniffing at the wound. Pabu jumped back, squeaking nervously which brought a protective growl from Naga. The male hung his head and licked at Naga’s mouth apologetically. Naga moved her head back, confused by his actions.

They made slow progress, Naga ended up leaning heavily on the male for support as her tired limbs and wound made travelling exhausting. She longed for the warmth of home. Korra would heal her and then she could rest by the fire with Korra leaning into her side with her hand running through her fur comfortingly. Maybe even she’d be fed a little extra seal meat as a treat.

She also wondered how the other humans would react to the male as he travelled close to their settlement. She wanted to help him get back to his pack. No one should feel that kind of loneliness, she thought she may understand why this male had not left to find a mate and start his own pack. It was perhaps similar to the reason she hadn’t done the same.

The sun began to set. The group had to find a place to rest. Naga knew to travel over sea ice, especially ice that was thin in some places, in the darkness was not the best idea. If either of them crashed though into the water then it would be difficult to find the hole they entered through with only the light of the stars and moon to guide them.

Luckily the cliff gave way to a few caves, it was towards one of these that Naga led the male towards. He seemed to understand as they entered the icy cave. Pabu, who had already been napping on Naga’s back,opened his eyes slightly and yawned. A small sad sound escaped him to see they were not home as he had hoped.

Naga lay down on the ground, her limbs grateful for a rest. The male hesitated for a long moment before settling down a close to Naga. She stared at him, wondering why he would choose to settle so close to a stranger. She was not of his pack, her scent would likely be on him and his scent on her.

She supposed that from how close he had walked with her that her scent would already be on him. She lay her head down on her paws wondering if she should be bothered by the combining of their scents. They came from different packs and the combining of scents usually signified anew pack. But this wasn’t a new pack. No, this was just a temporary alliance. She would return this male to his pack and then… And then what? She didn’t like the idea of a pack denning and hunting on her territory. But she wasn’t sure she could chase them off either not after he had pulled her out of the water earlier.

Many humans on her territory were not her pack. They denned and hunted and she allowed them to. Perhaps she could allow the same for a few polar bear dogs. As long as they posed no threat to her pack of course. It was with this thought and Naga drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When Naga awoke it was to find the male’s head resting on her back. His tail curled over the top of hers. At first she didn’t want to open her eyes. She felt warm and comfortable despite the unfamiliar scent. She could smell Pabu too. His weight resting on her paws, a small puff of his warm breath tickling her nose every now and then.

The male shifted position. He yawned loudly, limbs stretching slightly. This made Naga open her eyes, a yawn tugging at her jaws. She raised her head to look at the male, who rolled onto his back lazily, his tail tapping against the ground as he wagged it slowly. Naga nudged Pabu awake, noticing the daylight drifting into the cave. It was definitely time they moved. Daylight didn’t last long at this time of year and she wanted to return to her pack today.

Pabu groaned,batting at Naga’s nose tiredly. Naga huffed, nudging him onto herhead, he could sleep on her back if he had to. Pabu finally opened his eyes and climbed onto the back, nestling himself into the fur between her shoulders and promptly going back to sleep.

Naga stood, taking a moment to stretch. Another yawn escaping her. She was acutely aware of the male’s eyes watching her. He slowly stood, giving Naga a wag of his tail and licking her face in greeting. Naga moved her head away but didn’t growl at him. She wasn’t sure if she liked the gesture or not but even if she did she felt it wasn’t appropriate considering their different packs.

Naga found she felt a lot better after a night’s rest. Her limbs no longer burned from exertion and the injury on her shoulder had numbed to a manageable level. She set out onto the ice with the male close behind her.

As they travelled Naga became aware of the male’s pack on top of the cliff. They had been following their packmate closely despite not being able to climb down the cliff. His sisters yapped down at him, he would occasionally reply with a quiet bark of his own. She licked her lips nervously not sure how comfortable she felt with leading the pack so close to the centre of her territory but it couldn’t be helped. Eventually the pack fell silent but Naga was very aware of their presence and would glance up to see them every now and then.

Suddenly the male ducked down, crouching close to the ice, a low growl escaping his jaws as his eyes focused out to sea. Naga’s ear twitched as she followed his gaze spotting a ship a fair way out, its nets tumbling into the water as it sailed slowly. She raised her head and inhaled deeply catching the faint scent of fish. Her mouth watered at the thought of sinking her teeth into a meal of fish meat.

The boat was quite a distance away and although it was a tempting, she doubted that she’d be able to swim out to it. Naga nudged the male urging him onward. The boat was no threat to them even if the humans on board had spotted them. They wouldn’t give up their catch to chase a couple of polar bear dogs.

As they neared the settlement fishing boats became more and more common. The sight of them made the male jittery. His hackles rose, his tongue flicked over his lips and his tail became firmly placed between his legs. Naga was less bothered by the boats. She’d seen many in her lifetime and even travelled on them at times. She saw no reason to be afraid of them.

The scent of fish became more and more abundant the more boats they came across. It even caught Pabu’s attention and he sat up with a yawn on Naga’s back to look around. He eyed the fishing boats with interest. He scurried up to the top of Naga’s head and stood on his hind legs with his front paws over his belly to get a better look.

One boat in particular drew his interest. A large boat anchored not to far away. A small cloud of smoke indicated it was having engine trouble. This wasn’t what interested Pabu however. A net of fresh fish overhung the edge. Some still twitching within the constraints. He chirped at Naga, nipping her ears to get her attention.

He didn’t need to bother, the fish had already been noticed by both polar bear dogs. Naga licked her lips hungrily. Her eyes flicked over the water separating them and the boat. It wouldn’t take too long to swim over there. She huffed at the male indicating towards the boat with her nose. He licked his lips, taking a step back.

Naga grunted, deciding if he didn’t want to come with her then she wasn’t going to force him. She dived into the water, Pabu still balanced on her head. He crouched down, tail swishing as he awaited a much needed meal.

The salt water stung the shallow wound on Naga’s shoulder. She hadn’t been expecting it and winced slightly. She’d almost forgotten about the wound. Something warm brushed against her side and turning her head she spotted the male had decided to follow her. His hunger overriding his fear.

They had arrived by the boat in minutes. Now they were so close human voices could be heard as they yelled orders and updates at each other but their engine troubles seemed to keep them from watching the waters. Naga swam up to the hull allowing Pabu to jump onto the netting and scramble over the side onto the deck.

She grunted quietly at the male and they swum over to just beneath the net, paddling in the water to keep themselves afloat. Pabu glanced around. His ears upright as he listened out for any sign he might be spotted. The scent of fish was almost intoxicating, he scuttled over the net of fish, sniffing them excitedly. A few jumps carried him to the edge where Naga and the male polar bear dog swam underneath.

Pabu reached through the net with his paws trying to get hold of a fish but the holes were to small for him to pull the meal towards him. There was only one thing to do. Checking once again that he hadn’t been spotted he began to gnaw at the ropes keeping his sense alert for any human activity.

The ropes were thick and it took Pabu a while to make any progress. He paused every now and then to raise his head to check around him every time a human shouted something a little too close to where he worked. His teeth soon managed to break through the netting.

A couple of smaller fish slipped through into the waiting jaws of Naga and the male. Naga chomped down on it swallowing it quickly. Pabu squeaked in frustration as he tried to pull a large fish through only for the hole he’d made not to be large enough. He hopped into another position chewing on another rope, this time with more vigour. He ignored everything else.

A human let out an alarmed shout just as Pabu’s teeth cut through the ast thread. Two things happened at the same time. The net unravelled, fish tumbling downward into the water whilst a man jumped over onto the net and tried to grab Pabu. His hand closed around Pabu’s tail. Pabu screeched, practically leaping into the air and he kicked out with his paws. His claws scratched the man and he was released quickly.

The man let out a yelp as Pabu scampered around his shoulders, screeching in alarm. This drew the attention of every other crew member. Yells could be heard all over the ship. Another man tried to help the first by grabbing Pabu only for Pabu to evade him leaping onto the nets and grabbing a fish before slipping and tumbling into the water.

Naga, her jaws full of fish spotted him and swum towards him with powerful kicks. Pabu struggled to keep himself above the water due to the sizeof the fish he’d grabbed, which was almost as big as him. Naga ducked underneath him, scooping him onto her shoulders and pushing him upward.

The male, mouth also packed full of fish, let out a muffled whine of terror and the humans pointed over the boat at him. A few rushing to a mounted contraption at the front of the ship. Naga growled making her way towards the ice as fast as she could.

The male didn’t need any urging to follow. Pabu clung to his fish with his front paws, chattering indignantly at the humans as they loaded theircontraption and fired a gleaming silver projectile towards them.

Sea spray showered over Naga as the projectile hurtled into the water not too far away from her. She whined kicking out with her legs as she tried to reach the shore where she’d be able to run. The crew turned a crank and the projectile was pulled back towards the boat,attached by a long, metal cable.

Once they’d heaved it aboard it was loaded back into their contraption and fired back out into the water. This time Naga and the male had made enough progress to be out of range, the projectile snapped against the cable and splashed into the water behind them.

The male reached the edge of the ice and pulled himself up onto it. Naga followed him with some difficulty. The male had already walked a few paces away. He looked at her expectantly, Naga grunted as she dropped her fish on the ice turning to look out at the boat to see if they were following them.

Shouting could be heard but the humans but due to their engine troubles they were unable to sail closer. The male turned trotting further down the ice leaving Naga to gather up her fish and follow. She didn’t want to hang about where those humans could see them either.

Once the boat was out of sight they paused to eat the meal they’d risked their lives for. Naga lay down dropping the fish between her paws. She wagged her tail as she sunk her teeth in, the delicious taste of fish flooding into her mouth. Pabu jumped down from Naga’s back and ripped apart his own fish, picking out small parts and nibbling them until they disappeared completely.

While she ate Naga glanced over at the male who was devouring his own meal. His eyes met Naga’s and he wagged his tail at her, raising his head and licking away the blood from around his lips. Naga looked away,concentrating on her meal and pointedly avoided looking at the male again.

Pabu chirped as he finished half of the fish, his belly now full. He lazily leaned against Naga’s paw earning a quick lick on the head from his friend. Naga reached over and ate the rest of Pabu’s fish in two quick bites.

Once the fish had all been eaten leaving only a bloodstain on the ice where they’d been eating. Naga and the male stood. Pabu climbed up onto Naga’s back and they continued their journey. Now they were full of fish and well rested they moved quickly. Even jogging together and sliding over the ice.

The male jumped and circled Naga, making an effort to show off as he trotted. Naga huffed and took of in a straight line to show she was not impressed. The male followed, overtaking her and jumping as he ran only to end up slipping on some ice and ending up tripping over his own paws. Naga barked in amusement her tail wagging a few times.

The male yapped indignantly, scrambling to his paws and trying to pretend to be unbothered by Naga’s amusement. Naga approached him and nudged him playfully. He wagged his tail and took off at a run. Naga gave chase, only just keeping up with him.

He slowed his pace slightly so they ran side by side. Pabu griped Naga’s fur to stop himself from falling off. As they moved, Pabu caught sight of something moving in the corner of his eye. He chattered a warning to Naga just as the harpoon was fired their way.

Naga skidded to a halt the projectile crashing on front of her. He barked at the male who had kept running the harpoon only just missing his tail. The polar bear dogs took off at a gallop.

Running as fast as their paws would carry them as the projectile was pulled back into the boat and fired back out at them. The boat, which seemed to have fixed its engines followed them at a steady pace.

The settlement loomed ahead of them. The male whined, thinking they were trapped but a bark from Naga told him to turn towards the cliff put of range of the projectile being fired their way. The ice was thinner here and the polar bear dogs often tumbled through into the water and had to clamber out, slowing their progress.

As they charged into the town other humans joined the chase. Some creating walls of ice that meant they had to make sharp turns through the streets. Others throwing spears and other weapons. Naga whined wondering why the humans suddenly were attacking her. Pabu chattered in fear, his paws clinging to Naga’s fur.

She swerved around a corner into the main market square of the town. As they ran produce went flying as they crashed into people and market stalls alike. Naga jumped, landing on a stall and propelled herself upward. Pabu screeched, his ears flattening against his head as they flew through the air momentarily.

Her claws scraped the roof of a building, she almost slipped down onto the street below but after some scrambling managed to pull herself up. She charged forwards jumping between buildings, looking down at the street, the male still ran on the ground, humans close on his tail. He looked up at her, panic in his eyes.

Naga overtook him, leaping onto a roof covered with snow. She paused watching the male run past and then quickly swiping the snow off the roof onto the pursuing humans. She jumped down landing on them and charging off after the male before the humans could react.

The male yapped in thanks as Naga caught up. The edge of the town was close now. Naga’s limbs burned from the exertion of running for so long. She could see the opening that led out onto the tundra. She could see the snowy slope that would lead the male back to his pack.

They burst through onto the open ground and Naga caught sight of the male’s pack at the top of the slope. The male called out to them excitedly. They howled back at him with equal enthusiasm. As they approached an icey wall rose from the ground, causing them to skid to a halt.

Naga growled and turned only for another wall to block her escape. She spun around ready to run back when a group of humans blocked their only escape. She stepped forwards in front of the male and barked at them. But when it became clear her barks where not going to get them to leave her she lowered her head and flashed her teeth. The male stood rigidly, his fur bristling as he too bared his teeth threateningly.

“Naga!” Naga’s ears perked up, she raised her head as at the familiar sound, licking her lips quickly. A blurred shaped jumped over the crowd using air to propel themselves. Naga raised her tail at the sight of Korra and barked. Trotting over to her and licking her face in greeting.

Bolin pushed his way through the crowd. At the sight of him Pabu leapt off Naga’s back and onto his shoulders. Chirping happily in greeting. Bolin hugged him tightly and cried words that neither animal understood.

Korra patted Naga’s side as she spoke to the crowd of humans, they didn’t seem pleased but after a while they dispersed. Korra raised her arms and destroyed the ice walls, looking over at the unfamiliar male curiously as he charged off in the direction of his pack.

Naga whined, her tail falling between her legs. She was happy to be back with her pack but she would miss the male. She watched as he greeted his pack. His tail swinging from side to side frantically. She lowered her head, her ears flattening.

He paused turning to look back at her, he barked once. Naga’s ears twitched as she raised her head taking a step forwards. He scampered back down the slope towards her, pausing only a few steps away. He barked again, pointing over to his pack with his nose and then looking back at Naga expectantly.

Naga whined, pointing her own nose at Korra, Bolin and Pabu. The male lowered his head, seeming to understand. Naga couldn’t leave her pack. She belonged with Korra the way he belonged with his own pack. He stepped forwards and pressed his nose to hers. Naga whined again and licked his mouth in apology.

He took a step back, after sharing on last long look with Naga he turned and returned to his pack. Naga did the same, nudging her nose against Korra, happy to finally be home. She was sure she'd see the male again. After all they now shared a territory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the Month of Naga and Pabu Challeng on the Avatar Amino.


End file.
